


A Littles Return

by BuckbeakFlyer2016



Series: Little Company [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Hogwarts, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Top Harry, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/pseuds/BuckbeakFlyer2016
Summary: Harry Potter was a remarkable young man. Sent to abusive relatives after the death of his parents, Harry managed to escape the Dursleys early on. He now lives in the newly minted Potter Manor, is a Model, and he is lead Singer for his band, The Snitches. Though he was happy, deep down he felt something was missing. Then he found the Age Play, or DD/lb lifestyle.Draco Malfoy has been abused most of his life. Always forced to take care of others, Draco has longed to find someone that will take care of him. Now at 23, Draco has had it and finally runs from his abuser. Secretly a fan of Harry's band, Draco sets off to find the one person he's always felt safe with.





	A Littles Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyZabini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/gifts).



> For those that don't know what DD/lb stands for, it is Daddy Dom/little boy and will be explained later in the chapter. Now, this story has been created by myself and LadyZabini through Role Playing, as we do all our stories. We have our characters act a certain way because that's how we want the story to go. 
> 
> Yes you will see misspelled words. Please don't point them out in the comments, for they are how the characters speak while in Little Space.
> 
> Also, please don't comment if you don't like certain things.
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Personal Note...The Title of this story has been changed, because during my RPING with LadyZabini, we have such changed the course, and gotten away from the original plot. But it is still DD/lb. And we've made it into a Series.**

It was late. The band had just finished up the concert and the large crowd was slowly exiting the Concert Hall, so I headed outside to grab some fresh air before helping clean up the equipment. I pushed open the backstage door and breathed in the crisp air, fresh after a storm. I ran a hand through my black hair, messing it up and making it stand on end. My hair has always been unruly, but it's more manageable now than it was when I was a teenager. I stood outside for a few moments, just breathing in the cool air, and was just about to head back inside, when I spotted a bloody and bruised blonde male lying on the ground, in the mud, crying. I couldn't tell who he was, but his hair was oddly familiar.

Seeing this young man hurt, I slide right into Daddy Mode. I slowly step closer to the young man, and I say to him in a gentle and comforting voice, “Little One, what's wrong?"

The young man flinches at my voice. “Ple-please don't hu-hurt me," he stutters out through his crying.

Hearing that oh-so familiar voice sound so small and weak, my heart broke. “Draco, I would never hurt you. You should know that by now." Slowly he opened his eyes and I found myself looking into the silver pools I hadn't seen in awhile. Draco gave a sharp gasp as he pushed himself into a sitting position, and leaned back against the wall. I knelt down to bring myself closer to his level. “Who did this to you Little One?" I asked gently.

Draco panicked. “I can't. Please don't make me," he begged.

“Oh Honey. How about I take you to my home? I'll get you cleaned up, some food, a warm bed, and then we can talk in the morning," I told him.

“You won't hurt me?" He asked weakly.

“Draco, have I ever hurt you?"

“No," he answered.

“I can promise you that right now I will only touch you as much as is needed to get you cleaned up and healed," I said.

“Okay Harry," Draco said without hesitation.

I chuckle a little bit, then I realize something, particularly where I found Draco. “Little One, do you like my music?" I asked him.

“I'm a big fan of it Harry. I often had to listen to it in secret. I never felt alone when I listened to it," Draco admitted with a sheepish grin.

“May I pick you up Sweetheart?"

“Yes you may," came the reply.

I gently and slowly reached for him so as not to scare him more. I gently scooped him up and as I rose to my feet, I frowned at how light he was in my arms. “Sweetheart, when is the last time you had real food?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. “I can't remember."

I apparated us into the concert hall's floo room, knowing that it would be easier on Draco to floo, rather than apparate all the way home. Draco cried out at the tight sensation. “Draco, Sweetheart, it's okay. I've got you. Daddy's here," I said softly, thinking to myself _'Damn I must be in Daddy Mode deep if I'm calling myself Daddy.'_

“It hurts," Draco whimpered. He didn't seem to notice what I had said.

“I know Sweetheart. I got you and I will make you all better. I do believe that a bowl of my, now famous, Chicken Soup will help you," I said stepping towards the floo.

“Chicken Soup sounds nice," Draco said.

“I think that I made it for you, Blaise, and Theo in 6th year," I commented, throwing down a handful of powder.

“Yes you did Harry," Draco replied.

I smiled at him and stepped into the flames, calling out 'Potter Manor' as I did. Seconds later, I was stepping out of the floo in my office at Potter Manor and with a casual flick of my fingers, I vanished the soot from our clothes. “Poppy," I called. My favorite house elf, whose been with me since I left my relatives, silently appeared in my office, watching me with her caramel colored eyes. “Hi, Sweets. Got things for you to do," I told her.

“How can Poppy help Master?" Poppy asked.

“First, did Joshua vacate the Manor yet?" I asked.

“No Master."

My jaw clenched. “Rixby, I have need of you," I called out.

After a moment or two, the door to my office opened, and in walked Rixby Collins, my bodyguard when performing with the band. He had been at the concert with me, but had left early to tend to his mate. “You called for me Sir?" He asked.

“Yes. Get the piece of shit off my property. He disrespected my Relationship style one too many times. As I told him, he is only to leave with what he came in with."

“Yes Sir," Rixby answered.

“Dismissed," I said. After Rixby left the room, I turned my attention back to Poppy. “Poppy, my Sweets, I need a hot bath drawn for Master Draco in the Master Bath. In the bath water, add lavender scent and a level 4 healing potion. After you complete that, set out a level 5 healing potion and lay out the bruise cream."

“Yes Master," Poppy said. She vanished.

I looked down when Draco whimpered softly. “Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, nor was I intentionally ignoring you. Joshua, my ex, he's, well he is a douche, to put it kindly," I said.

“Oh. I understand Harry," Draco said quietly.

“Are you okay Princess?" I asked, gently brushing the hair off his face.

“Why did you call me that?" Draco asked.

“I used to call you that all the time. Do you not remember?" I asked, carrying him from my office and up the stairs towards my room.

“Kinda. It's been so long," Draco admitted quietly.

I turned down the Hall and headed towards the Master Bedroom. “You would always blush when I did call you that. Sweetheart, I know you don't want to talk about who hurt you, but do you remember what I told you before Graduation?"

“Unfortunately, no I don't remember Harry."

“I hugged you and told you I would always protect you. I also said that if you needed me for anything, I was only an owl away."

“I don't have an owl anymore," Draco said sadly.

I froze, looking down at the blonde in my arms. “Draco, please tell me you still have your wand."

“Not with me. It's in my personal Vault at Gringotts. I sent it there after I was taken," he answered.

I stepped into my bedroom and walked over to the bed. I gently laid Draco down, but still saw him flinch slightly. “Sweetheart, what happened to you? I thought you were going to be in Paris to study your Potions Mastery," I said.

“I was in Paris...for about three days," Draco answered softly.

“Draco, you know I worry about you. I always have. You are my best friend. I will be honest with you though. I have been in love with you since 4th year, but you were dating Blaise and I was dating that Hottie Troye Jackson. I repressed my feelings, and now, here you are, hurt, and I want to make it better," I said.

“Blaise and I weren't actually dating. We told everyone that so people would leave Blaise alone. He's a submissive like I am."

“Though I was still with Troye. From 4th year up until my 2nd year of Uni," I said.

“Troye was a good looking man," Draco said thoughtfully.

“5'3", strawberry blonde, and brown skinned. He was beautiful and breathtaking, just as you were and still are," I told Draco, gently cupping his cheek.

“I don't feel beautiful at the moment," Draco replied, turning slightly away.

“I know Princess. But believe me, you are beautiful. I'm going to take you into the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Is that okay?" I asked.

“Yes, it's okay."

I leaned closer to Draco. “Princess, arms around my neck," I said. Draco raised his arms with a small whimper. “Little One, I know it hurts, but I want you in the most comfortable position for both of us so I can carry you to the bathroom," I said as I placed my arms underneath him. I lifted him and cradled him to my chest. I carried my precious cargo into the bathroom, the scent of lavender enveloping us in the warm air. “Draco, do you think you can stand? Or do you want me to undress you with magic?" I asked gently.

“Can you undress me? I don't think my legs will really support me," Draco said shyly.

“Alright Princess," I told him. I leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. By the time I straightened up, I was shirtless, and Draco was completely naked in my arms. I then looked at him to assess the damage to him. What I saw on his body horrified me. I saw Draco glance down, then he looked away, unable to look at himself.

“Baby, this will never happen again. Not ever. I will kill the person who ever tries this again. I Vow on my magic and my life that I will never hurt you or force you into anything. What happens between us will be on your pace and on your time. So Mote It Be," I said. Draco and I were surrounded by a soft blue light as Magic accepted the Vow.

“I believe you Harry."

“Little One, I'm going to put you in the tub now. You ready?" I asked.

“Yes Harry I'm ready," he answered.

I leaned down and slowly and gently lowered Draco into the large tub. As I did, I couldn't help asking, “Did you know that Blaise is a part of my Band?"

Draco hissed as the hot water washed over his broken skin. “No I didn't know that."

“You okay Baby?"

“I'm okay Harry. The water just stung a bit," Draco answered.

“Draco, I want you to stay here in my room. I want you close in case you have a nightmare. Are you okay with that?" I asked, making it clear the choice was his.

Draco nodded. “I've always felt safe with you Harry," he told me.

“And from now on, I will always keep you safe my Baby. I'm going to start washing you now, alright?"

“Yes you can wash me."

I picked up the bottle of baby soap from the corner, then I squirted some on the poof I had just for the baby soap, for it was charmed to be softer on sensitive skin. I then began the meticulous task of washing the dirt and blood from Draco's body. When I reached his butt, I carefully spread his cheeks so I could wash him, and I growled as the water became tinted pink with fresh blood. In front of me, Draco cringed at my growl. “Oh, Baby, I will never be angry at you for this. Can you please tell me who so I can deliver some revenge for hurting you?" I asked as I carefully cleaned him.

Draco shook his head. “Can you show me then?" I asked. Draco nodded. “Your Father is one of those that hurt you, isn't he Baby?" I asked gently, picking up a cup and using it to rinse the soap from Draco.

“No. Father has never touched me, but on the other hand he never stopped it either."

I sighed and summoned my wand and an empty vial. “Baby, I need you to think of every time this happened, then look into my eyes."

Draco eyed the vial. “If you want every incident, you're going to need more vials," he said.

I summoned a few more vials. “One vial can hold at least six memories. I'm going to take the more savage ones to use as evidence," I explained.

“Okay."

“Look at me Baby," I said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Draco flinched, but I none the less started extracting the memories quickly and efficiently. “Draco, who is your safety?" I asked.

“What do you mean Harry?" Draco asked me.

“Who is the one you feel the safest with?" I asked, capping off the second vial.

“You."

“Who is touching your cheek?"

“You are Harry."

“Do you feel safe Princess?"

“Yes, I feel safe," he answered.

“Do you think I would hit you?"

“No."

I capped off the last vial, and gently began wetting his hair. “Baby Girl, from what I've witnessed in the past 45 minutes, I'm assuming you have been abused both Physically and Sexually and, more then likely, even Mentally. I am here to help you. In my spare time, when I'm not modeling or touring, I'm also a certified Private Investigator, both in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World by the ICW."

“You want to help? I've suffered so long."

“Can you tell me how old you were when it all started?" I asked as I squirted shampoo on my palm. I gently started washing his hair.

Draco was quite as he thought. “The earliest that I can remember anything happening was when I was about 6." I stiffened as I was hit with a flashback of my own abuse at the hands of Vernon at that same age. “You okay Harry?" Draco asked.

“I will be Princess. Do you want to know something about me that only Troye knew?" I asked him.

“Like what?"

“I was abused by my Muggle Uncle from the time I was 6, until I was 12, and that was when I was finally able to escape him," I admitted.

“You escaped second year," Draco stated.

“Uncle Sev helped me."

“Really?"

“Yes. Come to find out, my mother was his older sister by two weeks."

“Was she born early or something?" Draco questioned.

“Not that I know of, why?" I asked him.

“You said she was his sister."

“That's right, she was."

“I'm confused."

“What are you confused about?" I asked, annoyance creeping into my voice.

“If she's his sister, how is she older by two weeks if she wasn't born early?"

“What are you saying? That he can't have an older sister? I don't know," I unintentionally snapped out. Draco ducked his head. “Baby, stop, or your hair is going to get pulled."

“You raised your voice," he said softly.

“Oh I am sorry Baby. I didn't even realize that I did." Draco looked up at me, his silver eyes slightly misty. “Can you tip your head back and close your eyes for me? I need to rinse out your hair a final time."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, tipping his head back. I picked up the small cup, filled it with water and began rinsing out his platinum blonde locks. “How do you feel now Baby?" I asked when I finished.

“I'm better, but still sore," he answered.

I summoned the pain potion I had had Poppy set out. I uncorked the vial and held it to his lips. “Drink, Baby. It will help you." Draco grimaced, but opened his mouth and allowed me to pour the potion in. He made a face as he swallowed it.

“Alright my Baby, you're turning into a prune. Time to get out," I said. I summoned a large, fluffy, lavender colored towel. “Can you see if you can stand up for me?" I asked, holding out the towel.

“I can try."

“I'm right here if you need help, alright?"

“Okay Harry."

“Up you get then Baby," I said holding up the towel.

Draco reached out to the side of the tub and grasped it with both hands. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. When he finally stood, I fought back a growl when he wobbled like he was about to fall and when I noticed that his ribs were showing. I quickly wrapped him in the towel and scooped him into my arms. I placed a gentle kiss to his lips, causing him to sigh softly. “What do you think of your towel?" I asked.

“It's so fluffy and soft."

“I do believe it is your favorite color," I stated.

Draco gave me a little smile. “Yes it is Harry."

“Come on Baby, let's get you dried off. Then I can get you into your jammies, then get some food in you. After that there are a few things I need to discuss with you. It's nothing bad, just some things you need to know about me specifically," I told him.

“Alright Harry."

I walked back into my room, carried him to the bed and laid him down. I unwrapped the towel and gently began drying him off. When I was done, I picked up the bruise cream and I began to spread it on his body. Draco laid there silently and just watched me work, his eyes wide with amazement. “What's that look for Princess?" I asked.

“I'm not used to someone caring," he replied.

“Well, my Princess, you might as well get used to it, because I care and I will bring those who hurt you to justice."

“I like you caring for me Harry," Draco admitted quietly.

I closed the jar of bruise cream and set it aside. “Draco, have you ever heard of Age Play?"

“I think I remember someone talking about it back in fifth year," he said.

“What part do you remember, the term Little?"

“Yes, but I didn't, well really still don't understand it."

“And that's something I plan on explaining during our talk," I said. I held up a lavender nightgown and a pair of lavender sleep pants. “Now, do you want the nightie, or the sleep pants?" I asked.

Draco was thoughtful for a moment. “I want the nightie."

I smiled and sent the sleep pants to the wardrobe. With a snap of my fingers, Draco was in a pair of lavender lace panties. Another snap and he was dressed in the nightie. I used a quick drying spell on his hair. “Well aren't you a pretty Princess," I teased. The blush that I had been waiting for finally colored Draco's cheeks. I scooped him up and settled him on my hip. “I can hear my Little Girl's tummy growling. Let's go have some soup."

“Sounds good."

“Princess, you are going to be on Nutrition Potions for almost a year. Plus, you will also be on an almost all liquid diet for about a month, and you will have 6 small meals and 2 snacks every day. Understand?" I asked as I headed towards the stairs.

“That's a lot, but I do understand Harry."

“You are a year younger than me, so you are 23, correct?"

“Yes Harry I'm 23. I was a year behind you at Hogwarts, but we were both proud Slytherins," Draco said smugly.

I smiled. “Based on what I've seen since I brought you here, I'm guessing that the abuse hasn't stopped, with the exception of the times you were at school, from the time you were 6 until, I'm guessing you escaped?" I staged it as a question, desperately wanting to know more so I could help him.

“Yes I escaped. I smashed my window and finally got free," Draco said. I could hear the slight pride to his voice.

“Sweetheart, I saw your struggle to stand in the tub. If your legs are so weak, how did you manage your escape?"

“Strengthening Potions. They made me feel like I could do anything. I made it out of there and just wished to be somewhere safe. Next thing I knew, I was outside the concert. The potions wore off just before you found me."

“Sweetheart, I'm happy you're safe now, but please don't use those potions again. Strengthening Potions are more addicting than Dreamless Sleep and I don't want you to become dependent on them."

“Okay Harry I won't."

“Now, back to the reason for your Potion regimen. That many years of abuse will take it's toll on your body as well as your immune system. Yes, it's a lot of potions and a lot of time, but I want you to get healthy again," I said.

“I know you want me to be healthy Harry."

I walked into the industrial sized modern kitchen, walked to the table and set Draco in a chair. As I turned away, I smirked as he looked around. I knew he would spot the three highchairs, and the shelf with baby bottles and sippy cups lined up neatly. Moving quickly, I set a pot of broth on the stove to heat, as I prepared some of the ingredients.

“Umm, Harry?" I heard Draco say behind me.

I dumped the diced vegetables and pre cooked chicken into the pot. “Yes Baby Girl?" I asked, turning around with a smile on my face, knowing the question that was coming.

“What's with the highchairs and the sippy cups and the baby bottles?" He asked.

“Sweetheart, do you remember the questions I asked you as I was dressing you in the bedroom?" I asked, stepping away from the stove after charming the spoon to keep stirring the soup.

“Yes I remember Harry."

“I am what is called a Daddy Dom. Do you know what that means?" I asked him, sitting down in my chair at the table.

“I've heard the term before, but I honestly have no idea what it means," Draco answered.

“Well then let me explain it to you. You remember how I asked you about Age Play?" I asked him. At his nod, I continued. “Now, Age Play is a kink in the BDSM community. You have a Caregiver, or a Daddy Dom, or even a Domme Mommy, and then you have a Little. A Little is a person, usually one who has suffered great trauma, who mentally regresses to a younger age. Most regress between ages 3 and 7. They do childlike things and wear child clothes. Now in the Muggle World that would be the end, but in our world, some Littles' magic will cause them to physically regress to a younger age. It's not happend with me, but I've done research on it."

“So you've had Littles here, and that's why you have the highchairs and stuff?" Draco asked.

“I've had two Littles of my own here. A beautiful Little Girl just like you, and I had a Little Boy, which was Troye. But I'm also a certified Little Babysitter. In fact, you know two of the Littles that I sit for."

“I do?" Draco asked, sounding skeptical.

I glanced at Poppy, who had just appeared, turning off the burner under the pot. “Poppy, Sweets, would you see my two guests in here? Actually, just tell the one and he can bring the other," I told her, knowing that both had arrived once the concert ended.

“Yes Master," Poppy replied. She popped away.

“You are about to see them my Princess."

“So, right now, you're babysitting two Littles that I know?" Draco asked.

Through the doorway, I spotted one of the Littles in question running towards the kitchen. “Princess, cover your ears for me Baby," I said as I stood up.

“Um, okay," he said, covering his ears with his hands.

“BOY, NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" I yelled out, not noticing Draco flinch and cower. The effect was instant as Theo paused. I walked to the doorway. “Theodore Nott, how many times does your Daddy and I have to tell you 'no running in the house'? And hello Blaise," I said.

“Hello Uncle Harry," Blaise Zabini answered.

“I'm sorry Uncle Harry," Theo replied.

“Theo, you have 5 minutes in time out," I told him.

“Yes Uncle."

“Before that, I need to tell you both something. I found Draco, or rather more like he found me."

“Draco's here Uncle Harry?" Blaise asked.

“Yes, Baby Boy, he is. You're going to have to be gentle with him alright? He has been through a lot. Theo, corner, now," I said. Theo wordlessly went to the corner and stood facing it. “Blaise, Eric didn't say how long you were staying this time. Do you know?" I questioned.

“Daddy said he would be away for 3 days Uncle Harry," Blaise replied.

“Alright, go on in and have a seat. I've made some of my soup," I told him. I walked back into the kitchen, and that's when I heard Draco crying. I was by his side quickly. “Baby Girl, what's wrong?" I asked, brushing back his hair.

“You yell," he answered, his voice soft and childlike.

“I used Sonorus. I was yelling, yes that's true Baby, but I wasn't yelling at you." As I brushed his hair back again, and I saw him flinch, everything clicked. He was in Little Mode. “Baby Girl, what age are you right now?" I asked gently.

“Thwee," Draco answered quietly.

I motioned for Blaise to come into the kitchen, and as he did, I saw him revert into his Little Mode. Blaise, I knew, loved being in his Little Mindset. “Baby Girl, look who it is. I told you that you knew them. Here is one now," I said, trying to calm him down.

Draco turned his head and looked at Blaise. Blaise smiled. “Hi Dwaco. I this many," he said excitedly, holding up four fingers.

Draco shyly held up three fingers himself. “Baby Girl, here you don't need permission to speak," I told him.

“I tink he shy Uncle Hawwy," Blaise commented.

I scooped Draco into my arms. “Baby Girl, come on, you be good and say hi to your friend."

“Hi Bwais," he said.

“Baby Girl, I'm going to put you in a highchair and I'm gonna feed you tonight, okay? I really don't want you getting all over messy, alright?" I asked Draco. He nodded.

I placed Draco in the purple highchair, and placed the try in front of him. I then summoned a Princess Belle sippy cup, filled it with Apple juice and set it on the tray in front of him. “Blaise, go ahead and sit in your big boy chair. Also, superheroes or monster trucks?" I asked.

“Monser Wucks," Blaise said excitedly, sitting down in his seat.

I summoned his Monster Trucks sippy, filled it with grape juice, and set it on the table in front of him. I then walked over to Theo, still standing in the corner. “Time's up Munchkin. Go sit at the table for supper, and make sure to say hi to Draco," I told him.

“Yes Uncle."

“Go on then," I said.

I watched as Theo turned and went to the table and climbed into his chair. “Hi Dwaco," he said.

“Hi Teo," came the reply.

I walked over to the counter and summoned a Spider-Man sippy cup and filled it with milk. I then walked to the table and placed the sippy in front of Theo. “Spidyman," he squealed.

“Yep, and inside is some yummy milk," I told him.

“Milk."

“Yes Theo. Your Daddy said you have to drink milk at least three times a day," I said.

“Milk good," Theo said happily.

“Good Boy, Little Prince," I praised him. I returned to the stove and began ladling the soup into three small bowls. From the corner of my eye, I saw Draco pick up his sippy cup and raise it to his mouth. I levitated two of the bowls to the table, carrying Draco's in my hand. I set Blaise and Theo's bowls down and hit the bowls with a slight cooling charm. I then added their baby spoons. “Go on you two, eat up," I said. I sat down in my chair. I spooned some soup up and held the spoon to Draco's mouth. “Princess, come on, you have to eat, then you can go ni ni," I told Draco gently.

He obediently opened his mouth. I smiled and put the spoon in his mouth. When he closed his lips, I gently pulled the spoon from his mouth. I watched him chew a bite of chicken before he swallowed. “Is it good baby?" I asked. Draco nodded and opened his mouth again.

I continued feeding Draco his soup, then glanced over at the other two. “How is it boys?" I asked.

“Yummy Uncle Hawwy," Blaise answered.

“Weally yummy," Theo replied.

I watched Blaise reach for his sippy cup. I could tell he was getting tired, for his hand knocked against his half a bowl of soup. “Blaise, honey, be careful or you are going to spill your soup," I chided gently.

Blaise paused and looked at me. “I'm not mad at you Baby Boy. I know you're getting tired, but please pay attention," I told him in a calm, soothing voice.

“Yes Uncle," Blaise said. He slowly reached for his sippy again, carefully reaching around his bowl.

“Good Boy, Baby Boy," I praised.

“Tank ou."

I continue feeding Draco until the bowl is empty, then I clean him up with a small spell. “Princess, did you drink all your apple juice?" I asked the blonde.

Draco shook his head. I stood, picked him up and settled him on my hip. I picked up the sippy and handed it to him. “Princess, I need you to drink all of your juice. It will help you to get all better." Draco obediently raised the sippy too his mouth. I leaned down and nuzzled him with my nose, causing him to smile.

I glanced up when I heard sniffles. I turned to see Theo hugging his Spider-Man stuffie, silent tears spilling down his cheeks. “Little Prince, I think Uncle has a surprise for you," I said. I shifted Draco more comfortably, and pulled out my communications mirror. “Charlie," I called.

The mirror in my hand started to glow, and within moments, the red-headed, slightly sun-burned Dragon Tamer appeared. “Yes Harry?" Charlie Weasley asked.

“I have a fussy Little, who needs to speak to his Daddy. Are you busy?" I asked him.

“At the present moment, no I'm not," Charlie replied.

I hand the mirror over to Theo. “DADDY!"

“Hi my Little Prince. Are you behaving for Uncle Harry?" I heard Charlie ask.

“Got time out," Theo admitted.

“Running in the house again?"

“Yes Daddy."

I looked over to see Charlie shake his head. “Little Prince, you know running in the house would get you a spanking at home. Just think, if you can be good until Friday, then I will take you out for ice cream and buy you a new stuffie when I pick you up from Uncle Harry's."

“I be good Daddy. Pwomis," Theo said.

“Okay Munchkin. Night, Love," Charlie said.

“Night Daddy," Theo replied.

With those last words of farewell, the Dragon Tamer's face faded from the mirror. Theo handed the mirror back to me. “Daddy bye-bye," he said.

I took the mirror, then wrapped the smaller boy in a one-armed hug. “Feel better now Munchkin?" I asked.

“Yes Uncle," Theo answered.

I released him and turned to look at Blaise. “I suppose you would like to talk to your Daddy too?" I asked.

Blaise's face lit up. “Can I Uncle?" He asked.

“Of course Baby Boy," I said. I raised the mirror again. “Eric Gains," I called out. The mirror glowed a second time, then the face of my band's drummer appeared on the surface. “Hello, Brother dear."

“Hi Harry. What's up?" Eric asked, looking slightly worried.

“Oh, our Baby Boy would like to talk to his Daddy before he goes to sleep," I told him.

Eric visibly relaxed. “I've got a few minutes," he said.

I handed the mirror to the excited four-year-old Little. “Hi Daddy," Blaise said, a big grin splitting his face.

“Hey Baby Boy. Are you behaving for Uncle Harry my love?" Eric asked.

“I good boy. Dwaco hewe," Blaise said happily.

“He is? Now that is good news. Did you tell your Uncle Harry that you can get one thing from the toy store for being so good this week?"

“Yes Daddy."

I stepped up behind Blaise. “Eric, he hasn't stopped gushing about it since he got here. He has been very good and I am very proud of the progress he has made. I think it's time to give him the room he wants, don't you?"

“Oh I couldn't agree more Harry," Eric replied.

“So, we have a gig Thursday, don't forget. Plus, I have a three day shoot in Paris, immediately followed by a two day shoot in Milan. I have to leave Friday after Charlie picks up Theo," I told him.

“Yeah no problem about the gig. Speaking of which, did I happen to leave some of my drumsticks at your place again?" Eric asked.

I smirked. “Oh I don't know, which ones are you missing?"

“The blue and gold ones," he replied.

My smirk got bigger. “I have your green and silver ones too," I told him.

“Damn. I seriously need to start making sure I have them. I gotta stop leaving them at your place," Eric said.

“Actually I found the green and silver ones on the bus when I was cleaning it the other day."

Eric groaned. “Man, it seems like I loose that pair more than anything."

“Yes you do. Where's your pride man?"

“Hey, I'm a proud Slytherin just like you, thank you very much," Eric grumbled.

“I'm just messing with you Little Bro. Blaise, is there anything else you want to talk to your Daddy about? It's past bedtime," I told him.

Blaise shook his head. “I good."

“Then say ni ni to your Daddy Baby Boy."

“Ni ni Daddy," Blaise said, a big grin on his face.

“Night Baby. I'll see you on Thursday," Eric said.

I took the mirror back from Blaise. “Eric, don't hang up yet, I want to talk to you. Blaise, Theo, head up to your rooms. I will be up soon to help you with your baths and dressing for bed," I told them. Blaise grabbed Theo's hand and led his fellow Little from the room. I watched them as they headed up the stairs.

I glanced down at Draco, half asleep in my arms. I kissed his forehead before looking back to the mirror. “Eric, as Blaise told you, I found Draco. It's...bad. Really bad. I'm going to see what I can find from his head, then we are on a hunt, as you know I despise abuse," I told Eric.

“I'm assuming that he's in Little Mode right now? I'm also guessing that he isn't fully aware of it?" Eric asked me.

“Yep, from when I yelled at Theo for running."

“Damn."

“But do you recall what I saw back in 6th year at the opening feast? I knew something was up even then," I said.

Eric thought for a moment. “As I recall, you said you spotted some bruises on his arms, but that you couldn't get him to open up and tell you about them," Eric answered.

“That's right. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need to put the little ones to bed," I told him.

“Yeah no problem. I'll get ahold of Magnus and remind him of our gig on Thursday."

“Please do. The main thing we'll need to do is convince Blaise that he needs to be his big boy self. Also, can you contact Luna and Phillip and remind them as well? I would do so myself, but I kinda have my hands full at the moment," I told him.

“Yes I'll contact them. You just take care of the little ones, Draco included. It shouldn't be too hard to convince Blaise to be a big boy. He does love performing," Eric said thoughtfully.

“I know, but this is a bigger venue, and a different crowd. Not to mention Muggle."

“Well if anyone can convince him, it would certainly be you."

“If I have to, I'll resort to the oldies but goodies...bribes of new toys or something," I said with a smirk.

Eric grinned. “Whatever works."

“I know right. Love you Little Brother."

“Love you too Big Brother."

With that, I ended the call. I looked down at Draco still in my arms, and I was shocked to see tears running down his face. “Princess, what's the matter?" I asked.

“You foget me," he said.

“What do you mean Princess?"

“No ttention," he cried.

“Oh I'm sorry Baby. I needed to talk to my brother. I would never forget you on purpose. I think it's time for you to go ni ni," I told him.

“Ni ni," he answered, and it sounded like he was agreeing with me.

I carried him back up to my room and gently laid him on my bed. From the drawer of my nightstand, I pulled out a pastel lavender pacifier and put it to his lips, while conjuring a lavender unicorn stuffie with my other hand. Draco closed his mouth over the paci and reached for the unicorn. I gently ruffled his hair. “I will be right back Princess. I need to go give the boys their baths."

Draco nodded and cuddled the unicorn to his chest. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Be a good girl for me Princess." Draco nodded again.

I left my room and headed down to Theo's room first as I knew he would be difficult. I stepped into the room to see Theo sitting in the middle of his floor, toys scattered all around him. “Theodore, it is not play time. Pick up your toys and put them away. It's bath time and then it's bedtime. You can play with your toys tomorrow."

“Can't find Yoshi," he said.

“Did you look on your bed?" I asked, knowing he loved that dinosaur as much as his superheroes.

“I look, no see," Theo replied.

I glanced towards the bed, spotting Yoshi's tail almost instantly. “Sweetheart, I can see him from here. Go look again. Then I want you to pick all your toys up. If you don't, I'm not going to take you to get ice cream tomorrow."

Theo got up and walked over to his bed. He squealed happily, then pulled the little dinosaur from between the wall and the side of his bed. He tucked Yoshi under his arm and started picking up his toys and putting them back in his toy box. I chuckled at the small boy, then I headed into his bathroom. I began filling his tub with water. Theo doesn't like house elves for some unknown reason, so I have to prepare his nightly bath. Getting him in the tub is another story sometimes.

Theo wandered into the bathroom, Yoshi still tucked under his arm. “Set Yoshi on the toilet lid and get undressed Little Prince," I told him as I checked the temperature of the water.

“Okay Uncle," Theo said. He set his dinosaur down and quickly undressed.

“Good Boy. Up you come Little One." I picked him up and set him in the tub with a few of his bath toys. Theo immediately grabbed his submarine and sunk it under the water with a giggle.

After a half an hour, mainly because Theo wanted to play instead of cooperating with me, I finally managed to get him clean. Theo started to yawn as I rinsed the last of the soap from him. I quickly reached down and pulled the plug to drain the tub. “Up you get Little Prince," I said as I summoned his red and blue Spider-Man towel.

Theo stood up and held out his arms. I wrapped the big fluffy towel around him and picked him up, then I set him down on his Batman bath rug. He liked all heroes, but Spider-Man was his favorite. I quickly dried him off and used a drying charm on his hair like I did with Draco. “Theo, do you want your Spider-Man footies or your Yoshi footies tonight?"

“Spidyman." I snapped my fingers and he was dressed in his Spider-Man footy pajamas, that looked much like a Spider-Man costume. “Tank ou Uncle," he said.

“Not a problem Little One. Now, why don't you grab Yoshi and go get into bed."

Theo picked Yoshi up and headed into his room. I cleaned up the bathroom, for since I had become a Daddy, I had become something of a germaphobe. Once the bathroom was cleaned, I shut off the light and headed through the door, where I watched Theo climb into his bed. “You were very good Little Prince."

“Tank ou Uncle."

I walked over to the boy and tucked him in, then I leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Sweet Dreams Little Boy," I said. Theo's response was to yawn and close his eyes.

I turned on his night light, then turned off the main light with a wave of my hand. I walked across the hall and into Blaise's room. Now with Blaise, getting him in the tub would be easy. Getting him out not so much. I entered the room to see Blaise sitting on his bed, playing with a tiger striped monster truck stuffie that I recognized from his favorite cartoon, Blaze and the Monster Machines. “Hey did your Daddy get you a new stuffie? Because I could have sworn you liked Blaze and not Stripes."

“Like both Uncle. Stripes cool," Blaise answered.

“Well put him down for now. It's bath time Rugrat," I told him. I watched him carefully set Stripes on his pillow next to his Blaze stuffie before he climbed off his bed. I grinned. “Rugrat, you are too cute. Come on, your bath is ready. Poppy did it just the way you like," I told him. I turned and walked into his bathroom.

I heard Blaise follow behind me, and I could hear he was dragging his feet. “Come on Baby Boy. I know you are tired, but we gotta follow your Daddy's Rules. I believe rule 6 is take a bath every night before bed."

“That's numer 5," Blaise answered.

“Alright Mr. know-it-all sassy pants. Undress and hop in the tub." Blaise nodded and quickly got undressed before he climbed into his bath. “Alright bub, you wanna wash yourself, or do you want me to do it?" I asked.

“Ou Uncle, pwese," Blaise said sleepily.

“Alright my Little Boy." With those words, I set to work, and about 15 minutes later, I had him clean, his hair washed and I drained the tub. “Up Little man," I said as I summoned his Blaze bath towel.

Blaise stood up and I chuckled. “Can't play in the tub with no water now can you?"

“Too tired to pway Uncle," Blaise answered.

“Alright Baby Boy," I said. I wrapped him in his towel, picked him up, and set him on his bath rug, which pictured the entire cast of Blaze and the Monster Machines. I dried him off quickly, once again using a drying charm on his hair. I snapped my fingers and he was dressed in his favorite footy pajamas, which were midnight blue in color and covered in miniature monster trucks. “Off to bed Little One," I told him.

Blaise headed out of the bathroom. I meticulously cleaned his bathroom and made sure everything was where he liked it before leaving. I paused when I glanced at his bed, to see him laying there with almost the entire set of Monster Machines. “You know what Munchkin, you get anymore stuffies on that bed and you will be drowning in them," I said.

Blaise gave me a sleepy smile, Blaze tucked under one arm and Stripes under the other. I walked over to him, and like I did with Theo, I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. “Ni ni Baby Boy," I told him. Blaise cuddled into his bed and was out like a light. I turned on his nightlight and turned off his overhead light. I walked out and closed the door halfway. I leaned against the wall next to the door.

“You look beat Sir," Rixby said.

I turned my head to look at him. “I have had a very long day." I glanced down and spotted a red, swollen and slightly bloody bite mark on his arm. “I see that idiot bit you."

“Yeah he did, because I stopped him from taking one of your Concert Vests," Rixby answered.

“Let me guess, the silver one with the green stitching and the band's Logo on the back?" I asked pushing away from the wall.

“That would be the one Sir."

I reached out and touched the bite mark and it healed over as though nothing had happened. “As you know, we have a gig in Muggle London on Thursday. I will need you to keep Draco busy while I'm on stage. However, there are some rules for watching my Princess."

“I'm listening Sir," Rixby answered.

“Rule number 1: Never touch him, unless he initiates the contact. He's been through 17 years of abuse, and at the current moment, I'm the only one he trusts. Make sure no one else touches him either," I said.

“Okay Sir."

“Rule number 2: Never yell. Speak to him in a calm, soothing voice. Rule number 3: If your attention is on him, try and keep it on him."

“I understand Sir," Rixby replied.

“Well, good night buddy," I said giving him a hug.

Rixby returned my hug. “Good night Sir."

“Give my love to Trevor," I said, pulling away from the hug and turning and heading towards my room.

“Will do," he answered.

I turned back to face him. “How is the boy doing after almost getting kidnapped?" I asked.

“He's adjusting slowly, but he is improving so well."

“If he ever wants someone who is not his Daddy to talk to, I'm always here for him. I do know that he is going to Paris with us, isn't he?" I asked.

“That's what he told me this morning was that he was going. I'll be sure to tell him he can always talk to you."

“Draco is also coming with us. I'm not leaving him with anyone anytime soon. My manager is just going to have to deal with it," I said stubbornly.

Rixby smiled. “Draco's important to you, isn't he? You've told me much about him."

“Him and Troye are the Loves of my life, ever since 4th year. Though it fucking sucks that Troye being killed, in a round about way, is what brought Draco back to me."

“Does Draco know about Troye's death?" Rixby asked.

I sighed. “No, he doesn't, not yet at least. Right now, I think he's better off not knowing, and staying Little for a while. Troye was his friend. In his mental state, I think news like that would put him off the deep end."

“I understand. I should get going so that you can get back to him," Rixby said.

I stepped forward and kissed him twice on the cheek. “One for you, and one for Trevor," I told him.

Rixby smiled. “I'll make sure he gets it."

“See that you do. And also tell him that tomorrow is Little Day," I said. And with that I turned around, went to my door and walked in, closing the door behind me. I smiled at the sight that greeted me; Draco was fast asleep, still sucking softly on his paci, and Poppy was watching over him. I stepped up next to Poppy and rubbed my hand over her ear affectionately. “You may go Sweets, thank you," I whispered. She disappeared so silently that one almost would have never known she was there.

I watched Draco's sleeping form before I turned and headed towards my bathroom, striping off my clothes as I went. I jumped in the shower that Poppy must have started for me. I washed quickly, turned off the water and hopped out. I dried myself with magic, then magicked myself into a pair of sleep pants with my band's Logo all over them. I left my bathroom, crossed to my bed. I crawled into the bed next to Draco and I was sound asleep before my head even touched my pillow.

~~~~~

I awoke a few hours later, to soft whimpering in my ear. I opened my eyes to see that Draco had rolled closer to me, but had dropped his paci from his mouth and he had rolled away from the unicorn stuffie. I smiled at how cute he looked with his hair all sleep rumpled. I picked up the paci and popped it in his mouth as I summoned the unicorn from the other side of the bed. Draco's eyes opened as I tucked the unicorn under his arm. I wrapped my arm around him and gently pulled him closer. “Sleep Baby, sleep. Harry will be here when you wake, I promise," I told him.

Draco cuddled against me and promptly fell back to sleep. I sighed. _´It's gonna get rough,'_ I said to myself. I then once again passed out, Draco secure against my side.


End file.
